Safira
this character belongs to Sarah the FBI pup info Safira is a werewolf thief that lives in the woods. She can be very grumpy, sarcastic, cocky, and rude. She has a bit of a nasty side when it comes to what she is trying to steal, but tries to never be down right mean. She has a HUGE grudge against Mabel and Dipper, and constantly tries to eat waddles or steal the journal. She is very fierce and has a 'every wolf for herself' kind of attitude. She can be a little annoying and snarky, but deep down she hungers for true friendship and love. Appearance Human form She is a teenager with black hair. She wears a black T-shirt and baggy pants but is able to pull it off where she actually looks kind of pretty. She wears a black choke necklace around her neck with a black saphire on it. She has black hints above her eyes. She can sometimes just let her ears and tail show. Wolf form She is a pretty black she-wolf with green eyes. She still wears the choke necklace, it is just almost impossible to see against her black fur. She can still talk just fine in this form. Bio TBA Items of interest/Items she wants to steal Dipper's Journal; #3: She used to use this journal but she always put it back where she first found it, because she found that it was the safest place for it. She didn't plan on it getting taken by a boy. more will be added... Relationships Dipper: She has a grudge against him. She's very jealous of how smart and seemingly handsome he is, plus the fact that he 'stole' her journal. She tries to get back at him any way she can. Mabel: Doesn't particularly dislike her as much as she does Dipper, but she's still a nuisance to her. She can't stand how happy she is when Safira's life is so miserable. But she will tolerate her. Stan: Doesn't exactly know how she feels about him. He doesn't seem like someone she really needs to worry and/or care about. Bill Cipher: Could care less about the talking triangle. She ends up disrespecting him and getting in the way of what he wants to do, and is often subject to his anger. He's found that one of the worst things he could do to her is have her dream about her past. And so he does this often. Ford: Doesn't even know about his existence yet Waddles: She wants to eat him. Gompers: TERRIFIED OF HIM!!! He's the thing she sees in her nightmares. Soos: She doesn't dislike him exactly, she just finds him highly annoying. Wendy: Probably the only human she ever will think of as cool. Brenda and Candy: She finds them so annoying. Even worse than Soos. Sam: Although she isn't very open about it, she does adore and deeply care for the little werewolf. She thinks of him as her brother and would die to protect him. Enemies Saffy: Also known as Anti-Safira. She was created by accident when Safira messed with an item she wasn't supposed to. She is the polar opposite of Safira. She seems happy and good natured, but is also super mean. Sammy: Also known as Anti-Sam. Also created by accident in the same way. He is a little unpredictable and is Saffy's right paw man Bill Cipher: already explained. Dipper: already explained. Many of the creatures in the forest actually. Iris: a strange demon that once possessed her. Friends 'Friends?! I don't need any friends! I'm just fine on my own!' Where she lives Safira has a tree hollow den. It is much larger than it sounds and is capable of having two full sized beds with much room to spare. Trivia random *She is a thief *Dislikes having to kill anything *Is seemingly as hard as a rock, but is actually very fragile. *Sees crying or opening up a sign of weakness. *Despises most happy people *Has no crush. Family Sam: little brother Fear She is terrified of goats! Ever since they killed her parents she became deathly afraid of them and will try to avoid them at all costs. Stories she appears in Gallery